Pleasing the Male Body
by RingosGarden
Summary: Charlie gets more than he expected after finding Sirius in a compromising situation. Charlie/ Sirius. Rated M for Sexual content. SLASH Oneshot.


Charlie Weasley was fascinated.

He could not take his eyes away.

Of course, he had seen himself do it and had even _heard_ Bill do it. But no, Charlie had never seen another man jerk off, and he was quite curious.

But there Sirius was, just beginning to get into it, sitting in an armchair in the parlor of Grimmauld Place. Charlie had stayed for dinner after the Order meeting and his mother had insisted that he stay over. He was always uneasy in new places and had gone down stairs to get a glass of water, when he had heard low moaning.

Seeing Sirius on the chair, his eyes shut tightly and his hand currently rubbing himself through his jeans, Charlie felt as if he was intruding. Still, he could not look away and could feel himself growing hard at Sirius' moans, his erection making his cotton pajama bottoms tent out.

Charlie's eyes widen as Sirius' hand moves to his waistband, slowly undoing the button and pulling his zipper down. Charlie breathes in deeply, biting his bottom lip as Sirius pulls his hard shaft out of his pants, beginning to gently stroke himself. At Sirius' moan, Charlie's own erection gives a jump and it takes all his effort not to moan himself as he brings his hand to his front, resting it on his hardness.

Sirius rubs the palm of his hand against the tip of his erection before grasping it at the base and running his hand slowly back up to the tip. Hardly conscious to his actions, Charlie begins to rub his own erection through his pajamas, watching closely as Sirius continues his own ministrations, running his hand up and down his protruding shaft. Charlie can't help imagining that it was Sirius performing the ministrations on his own shaft.

"Mmmm," Sirius moans, twirling his thumb around the tip of his head before grasping his erection once more and thrusting his hips upwards into his closed fist.

Charlie gasps and quickly holds his breath as Sirius suddenly stops, his eyes snapping open.

As Sirius' head turns towards the stairs, Charlie gulps, his heart beating faster. Sirius looks intently at Charlie, and to Charlie's surprise, instead of anger, he smirks at him.

"Enjoying the show?" Sirius asks, glancing down at Charlie's hardness, visible even in the dim lighting of the parlor.

"I- I'm sorry. I just…I came down for some water…"

Charlie stops trying to explain as Sirius' smile grows, having watched Charlie's eyes roam from Sirius' own eyes, down to his erection, which Sirius had begun to continue stroking.

"Do you like what you see?" Sirius asks him in a low voice.

Charlie nods, knowing that denying that he did would be a laugh at his body's obvious physical reaction to Sirius' actions.

"Come down here," Sirius states.

Charlie feels as if he's acting in auto-pilot as he descends the rest of the stairs, joining Sirius in front of the parlor's fire, blushing profusely when Sirius catches him staring again.

"What…what do you want me to do?" Charlie asks quietly.

Charlie gets another smirk in response. "Whatever you'd like."

Suddenly finding nerve, and relishing in opportunity, Charlie bends down in front of Sirius.

Slowly, he reaches his hand out, pulling back slightly when he touches Sirius' shaft for the first time, and then cupping his hand around the hardness' base. Sirius instantly reacts, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as Charlie begins to replicate the strokes that he is all too familiar with after many lonesome nights in Romania.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius says in a low groan, his breathing speeding into short gasps, his hips thrusting upwards to connect harder with Charlie's hand. Feeling the adrenaline of his first time with another man at his mercy, Charlie smiles, his usual confidence easily coming back to him. Charlie can feel Sirius is close, and quickens his pace on Sirius, rubbing his palm over the tip of Sirius' erection to use his pre come as an extra lubrication. The sudden warmth and wetness is too much for Sirius' and with one last thrust into Charlie's hand, he comes hard, his seed spilling into Charlie's fist.

Charlie watches Sirius as his breathing slowly gets back to normal, amazed at himself at what he had just done and to who. From what he's heard, he and Sirius had quite the similar fun with girls while attending Hogwarts. Being captain of the Quidditch team certainly meant that Charlie was never at a loss for a good shag.

"I was told you were quite the playboy," Sirius finally says, stating along the same lines of what Charlie had just been thinking.

"Ditto," he replies, not sure of what to do now. He was still kneeling in front of Sirius, his hand sticky with his cum.

"Ever done anything like this before?" Sirius asks.

When Charlie shakes his head, Sirius smirks, standing up from the chair, helping Charlie up as he does.

Charlie looks at him in confusion when he turns him around and roughly pushes him down on the chair.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asks quickly, watching Sirius closely.

"Returning the favor," he says simply, kneeling down in front of Charlie. "Unless you don't want me to."

Charlie is unable to form words, but his erection does the deed for him as he can feel himself grow harder at Sirius' suggestion. Almost at eye level, Sirius cannot help but notice, and gives a small smirk before slowly undoing the draw string on Charlie's pajama bottoms.

He watches Sirius in anticipation as his pants are slowly pulled down off his hips, allowing his aching erection to jut free of constraints.

Charlie can't help the moan that escapes him as Sirius' hand first comes in contact with his shaft. It had been nearly a year for him since someone other than himself pleasured him, and even then, the last chit hadn't a clue what she was doing. Sirius though, seemed to know every pleasurable spot, making it very for Charlie not to voice how much he was enjoying the feel of Sirius' hand around his erection.

Leaning his head back, Charlie closes his eyes, feeling his climax building as Sirius continues his actions.

When Sirius' hand is suddenly replaced by his mouth, Charlie nearly releases on the spot, hardly believing what was transpiring. He can barely contain himself when Sirius licks a circle around the tip of Charlie's head.

"Sirius," Charlie says, no longer able to hold his orgasm back any longer with the feeling of Sirius' mouth around his hard cock. "I'm going to-"

He isn't able to finish his sentence as he thrusts forwards into Sirius' mouth with a low moan of ecstasy, coming hard.

Charlie opens his eyes, out of breath, and watches as Sirius stands, fixing his pants. He pulls his own pants back up as Sirius takes a seat across from Charlie, watching him closely as he catches his breath.

"I don't…" Charlie starts. "I'm not sure what just happened…I'm not gay."

"I believe," Sirius says slowly. "That two lonely men in need of sexual release, just helped each other out."

"Right," Charlie says, nodding his head in agreement.

"Unless," Sirius states. "It was more than that to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asks quickly.

Sirius raises an eyebrow. "You were watching me for quite some time."

"You knew?"

He nods in response. "There's nothing wrong with being curious, and no reason to be ashamed of it. It's more common than you think."

"So you've-"

"Oh yes," Sirius replies with a small laugh. "No one knows how to please the male body better than another male."


End file.
